Hands
by Norisu9
Summary: Las manos de Todoroki emanaban esa calidez que a Katsuki nunca nadie le había podido dar.


**Idea pendeja que se me ocurrió a las tres de la mañana cuando no podía dormir.**

 **Advertencia: TodoBaku muy leve.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador Kōhei Horikoshi.**

...

—¡Por qué nada ha salido bien! ¡Maldita sea! —Un puñetazo lleno de rabia e impotencia fue directo al tronco de un árbol. A medianoche, a las afueras del nuevo dormitorio de la U.A, un joven rubio golpeaba con toda su fuerza el árbol que tenía en frente, con cada golpe que daba aumentando dicha fuerza, y por ende, también el dolor que causaban los golpes.

Ese rubio resultaba ser Katsuki Bakugō.

El chico se sentía **fatal** , de tantas cosas que le ocurrieron en los últimos meses; su única opción para descargar todos los sentimientos que llevaba dentro era manifestarlos por medio de golpes. Y siguió con otro, tras otro, tras otro golpe lleno de ira, arremetiendo sus puños contra la dura madera del árbol.

—¡Eres una mierda! —Se gritó a si mismo, golpeando nuevamente el tronco. Una serie de recuerdos de los hechos ocurridos se hicieron presente en su mente, las derrotas que había tenido, el secuestro de la Liga de Villanos, y por sobre todo...

—All Might —Dijo en un susurro, recordar al héroe de su infancia, a quien admiraba tanto y que un día soñó ser como él, ya no era el súper héroe que todos conocían. Sentía mucha ira y tristeza a la vez, si no hubiese sucedido nada del secuestro, él estaría bien.

Todo era **su** culpa.

El héroe que siempre salvaba a todos con una sonrisa se arriesgó para salvarlo.

Era culpable de que ya no hubiese un Símbolo de Paz.

El oji rubí agachó un poco la cabeza, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas que batallaban por quedarse en su lugar, destruyó a una de las personas que lo incentivó a ser un héroe. Dichos recuerdos bastaron para encender nuevamente la impotencia de Katsuki, quien sin dudar desató un gran golpe más una breve explosión contra el tronco del árbol, ocasionando rasguñar gravemente sus nudillos y que pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran de estos.

—Haciéndote daño no lograrás nada, Bakugō —En ese momento el mencionado juró estar solo.

Pero qué equivocado estaba.

El rubio paró en seco ante la voz que se hizo presente, dándose la vuelta hasta encarar a quien lo llamaba. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí, mitad-mitad? —Al frente de éste, se hallaba Todoroki Shōto, su compañero de clase, y la persona que, entre todas las que podía imaginar, era la que _**menos** _esperaba ver allí.

—Heridas de esa magnitud podrían dejarte secuelas —El semi pelirrojo ignoró por completo la pregunta, acercándose a paso lento y con su mirada indiferente hacia Katsuki.

—Te estoy hablando, bastardo, respóndeme —Reclamó el oji rubí molesto, apretando sus —adoloridos— puños.

Sin embargo, Shōto repitió la acción de ignorar al rubio y lo tomó de la muñeca, inmovilizándolo.

—¡No me ignores! —Gritó Bakugō lleno de cólera, creando con su otra mano una explosión que iba dirigida a la cara de Todoroki. Éste, sin esfuerzo alguno; logró colocar su brazo para cubrirse ante el ataque.

El roce entre el brazo y la mano del rubio provocaron avivar el dolor causado por el sinnúmero de golpes que éste lanzó al árbol. Un quejido salió de su boca, el cual no pasó desapercibido para el mitad albino.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, y Shōto notó como en la mirada contraria se podía reflejar el dolor. Después de eso, Katsuki solo atinó a desviar la vista, evitando contacto visual con el otro joven.

—A éstas horas no creo que Recovery Girl esté en la enfermería —Dijo el bicolor después de unos segundos, por lo cual decidió curar al rubio por su cuenta.

Katsuki iba a reclamar que no necesitaba de ayuda, pero la acción de que Shōto lo tomara de las manos, sin importarle manchar las suyas de aquel líquido rojo, dejó perplejo al primero de los dos. En casos así, con un empujón, una explosión o algo por el estilo hubiese apartado al chico, sin embargo; su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada después de sentir el tacto ajeno contra sus manos.

Prontamente, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a una zona más iluminada, donde el semi pelirrojo buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y procedió a vendar y curar las manos del rubio. Ninguno se atrevía a dar pie a una conversación, mientras que Bakugō estaba serio y sin rechistar, Todoroki seguía vendando y limpiando las heridas del otro, y a su vez hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, el bicolor entendía los sentimientos y por todo lo que su compañero había pasado últimamente, y aunque no solía relacionarse mucho con el oji rubí, había algo que lo incitó a seguirlo y detener el daño que él mismo se causaba.

Pasados unos minutos, el mitad albino finalizó con su tarea, dejando en un mejor estado las manos del rubio.

Kacchan no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente bajó la vista hacia sus manos, pensando en la extraña sensación que sintió al tocar las ajenas.

Shōto desvió su mirada hasta posarla en las manos del rubio, después de dicha acción, lentamente acercó las suyas, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sobre el vendaje las —ahora— delicadas manos de Bakugō.

Prontamente, unió su mano con delicadeza a la del rubio. Éste último, se tensó por el tacto inesperado, la mano de Todoroki junto a las suya, le provocaba un **_inexplicable_ _calor_ _y_ _comodidad_.**

—Las vendas detuvieron el sangrado por ahora, será mejor que visites la enfermería en la mañana —La serena voz del bicolor llegó hasta los oídos de Katsuki, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El rubio agradecía que fuese de noche, puesto que no se notaba el pequeño sonrojo que se había creado en sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Shōto —Dijo Katsuki finalmente soltando el agarre de las manos contrarias, a lo que Todoroki respondió con un simple gesto con la cabeza, dedicándole una última mirada al rubio.

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, y ninguno tocó el tema de esa noche nunca más.

Sin embargo, aunque no lo dijese, Bakugō deseaba volver a tener entrelazada su manos junto a la de Shōto y sentir esa calidez.

 _Calidez que nunca nadie le había podido dar_.

...

 **Listo.**

 **Gracias de antemano si leyeron éste coso sin sentido.**

 ** _Norisu9_**


End file.
